Freedom
by LilyMorolas
Summary: She just wanted their freedom


**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the world of Harry Potter. _**

Walking down the empty corridor was something that she regularly did. It wasn't because she had to run to class, or the fact that she used a certain corridor for a short cut. No she usually like to walk down empty ones because it was a time for her to reflect and to think about what was going on in her life.

She felt like that she was stuck in a never ending loop. A loop that consisted of Harry, Ron and herself. A loop that she was very scared to be stuck in.

It was why she took these times to think to herself.

She stopped to look out a window that looked out towards the black lake. She gave a small smile as she watched the setting sun go down. A light breeze came through the window and she sighed. It caressed her skin and allowed her to think of how much she wanted to be like the wind. No worries, no care. But most of all the one thing that she craved.

Freedom.

Freedom for herself. Freedom from her never ending loop.

She sighed as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. Still looking out the window to never think about who was coming down the hall towards her. Never thinking that it was the man that she didn't want to quite see at the moment.

"Day dreaming again?" The cool voice sounded beside her.

She jumped a bit at the sound of the other person. She tilted her head to look at him.

"Not really. More like thinking." She exclaimed.

"You always think. I can see the wheels turning in your head all the time." He chuckled and leaned against the wall.

She had always envied his style and how he didn't seem to care about what other people thought of him. He just always had that air around him.

"I don't know if I should consider that a compliment or an insult." She looked out the window again. "But since I'm in a alright mood, I will take it as a compliment."

He snorted. "Think what you may. It was just a fact."

She laughed. "Oh I have no clue what to think about you Malfoy."

"Likewise Granger."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "I guess I keep on waiting for the same stupid remarks that always come from your mouth."

"And do you ever think that I do it cause you are the only one that will respond with a half decent answer?" He looked back at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. Sometimes I think that you do it because it annoys Harry and Ron more."

"It could be or not."

"And there are other times that I think that you are looking for a friend, but you just don't know how to do it."

She didn't have to look at him to see his shock expression. Instead she just waited.

"That could be true as well. It could also be the fact that I might have the typical boy crush on you. The one where I tease you and be mean to you because I secretly like you."

Hermione nodded her head and then turned so that her whole self was facing him. "It could be that I react the way I do because I am the same way."

Draco moved to wrap his arms around her waist. "Always thought that too."

Hermione moved into his body and tipped her head back to look at him. "It will never work, Malfoy."

"I know." He rested his forehead on hers.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Agree." His lips were a breath away from hers.

"Just one night?" She asked feeling her whole body quiver at his touch.

"Just one night." He place his lips on hers.

She groaned at the contact and felt her knees give way. She felt him tighten his hold on her and slowly moved them across the corridor until she bumped into the empty classroom. She then moved a hand so that she could reach the knob, which turned out into more difficult when his lips where doing wicked things to her ear.

When she was finally able to open the door, they stumbled into the room and he closed the door with his foot. Also closing them off from the world that they wanted to get away from.

* * *

It wasn't until weeks later, near the end of the term to be exact, that she was able to return to the spot. It was the because she was upset. She was upset because Dumbledore was just killed. Upset because Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were on the run. Upset that she missed the bantering that Malfoy and her had.

That night that happened weeks ago was still ingrained in her mind. It was a memory that she kept dear to her mind. It was a memory that was bittersweet.

She sighed at the memory and once again look out towards the lake. Once again allowed the wind to caress her face and allowed it this time to make her hair run unruly around her face.

She still wished for that freedom of the wind and now she wished for something a little more.

It wasn't a wish that Harry would finally be able to kill off Voldemort. Or the wish that Ron would stop being stubborn and realize her feelings towards him. No it was a wish that someone else would be able to get their freedom. The someone that had so tenderly taken her virginity and the person that she came to care about.

She wished for Draco Malfoy's freedom as well.

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.**_

See what most other people didn't realize was that after that nod and after Hermione was able to convince Ron to stop teaching her daughter things like that. Hermione had pulled Rose aside from the group.

"Rosie, Sweetie." Hermione said as she crouched down in front of her.

"Yes Mum?" She said while trying to get a look at Scorpius Malfoy.

"I want you to be friends with whoever you want. Don't let what your father said be of concern." She looked in the direction of the Malfoy's and was able to meet his eyes. She smiled at him and was delighted when he briefly smiled back. "You know that right?"

"I know Mum." Rose said as she blushed when the younger Malfoy looked at her.

Hermione turned back to Rose and hugged her. "I love you baby."

Rose hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, Mum."

With that Rose ran off towards the steaming engine. She hopped on the train and waved to her family.

Hermione waved back and let the tear that she held back run down.

_He was free and so was she._

* * *

**A/N- So here is another one for you. I don't think this one is good, but it was something floating about in my head. So despite me think that it sucks I hope you enjoy it. **

****A direct line from the Harry Potter book. Epilogue, page 605 paragraph two.**


End file.
